


All The Anger

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry!Dean, Angry!Reader, Canon language, Conflict, Dean x Reader, F/M, Smut, canon violence, shouting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean trying to keep you safe during a hunt almost gets all of you killed. Sam and Castiel try to smooth things over, but once you get back to the Bunker you and Dean get in a shouting match. In the heat of the moment, Dean reveals his feelings for you and you end up having angry sex.





	All The Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roxy’s ([@roxyspearing](https://roxyspearing.tumblr.com/)) 1k Gif-tastic Challenge. The gif was my prompt. I apologize for nothing.

The plan was simple and you expected no complications, which was why you were completely taken by surprise when Dean shoved you out of the way as the demon went for you. Chaos erupted in the tiny motel room.

Sam was thrown across the room, his head hitting the windowsill and taking him out of the fight. The demon and Dean had ended up on the floor with the demon’s hands tightly around Dean’s throat while it banged his head against the floor. Before you had time to do anything, Castiel stepped in and smote the demon with a hand on its forehead.

Dean struggled to get out from under the dead meatsuit, with the angel’s help, while Sam wobbled to his feet cradling the back of his head. The older Winchester had barely gotten to his feet when both of your hands connected with his sternum hard enough to knock him back on his ass. 

“What the hell, Dean?!” you hissed at him, all three men wincing at the anger evident in your voice.

Dean got back to his feet, with a hand from Sam, and the three of them watched you warily. 

  
“What do you mean?” Dean retorted, sounding for all the world like he really had no idea what you were talking about.

“Why’d you push me out of the way? I had him, all I had to do was wrap the chain around him when he came at me. We had a plan, remember?” you went on, your voice rising with each word until you were shouting.

“Well, excuse me for trying to keep you alive,” Dean growled. “You’re welcome,” he shot off at you as he turned away and started picking up the evidence of your being there.

Still fuming, you recognized the urgency of your situation, but you were far from done with the conversation. The four of you quickly cleaned up after yourselves and took off before cops arrived. The fight had been loud and odds were someone had called them.

The ride back to the Bunker felt longer than it actually was, the obvious tension putting a damper on any attempts at conversation. Dean stared silently out at the road ahead, Sam was seemingly completely focused on whatever was on his laptop, and in the backseat, you and Castiel faced away from each other staring out the windows at the blurry landscape.

As soon as the car came to a halt in the Bunker’s garage, Sam and Castiel vanished into the maze of hallways, presumably to hide in their respective rooms. Dean grabbed his duffel out of the trunk and sauntered away. You caught up to him in the war room, giving him a shove from behind.

“Hey, I’m not done talking to you, Dean,” you barked at him.

Dean stumbled a step, unprepared for the shove, and the duffel slid off his shoulder and landed on the floor with a rattle.

“What the hell, Y/N?” he growled as he turned to face you, his green eyes stormy with simmering anger.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’d like to know. What the hell were you thinking back there? The plan was to capture the demon for interrogation. Now we have no demon and no answers,” you ranted at him.

“He went for you and I just reacted. So sorry for trying to keep you alive,” Dean spit back at you, clearly just as worked up as you were.

“That was the plan, Dean!” you shouted, throwing your arms up in exasperation. “I was fine! It’s not like I’ve never taken on a single demon before. By myself even! I don’t need you to protect me, I can take care of myself!”

“It was a stupid plan!” Dean shouted back, closing the distance between you and getting right up in your face. “I told you so from the get-go, but you had to go and use yourself as bait for the goddamn demon!”

“Of course I had to be the bait, we all knew it was gonna go straight for me! I was in no danger with all three of you there! So what the hell?!” you stood your ground and got up in his face right back, your voice echoing off the tiled walls of the room.

“I couldn’t just stand by and let you get hurt! I care about you too much!” Dean shouted back.

You stared Dean down, the words registering in your adrenaline-soaked brain a second slower than normal. He held his ground, his eyes still locked on yours as if daring you to do something about it. It somehow fueled your anger, while also being hot as hell, and you shoved Dean again, making him stumble back against the map table. Before he had time to recover, you were on him, your lips crashing on his in a hard, angry, kiss.

Dean’s hands came up to grip your upper arms tightly, his lips molding to yours as he responded with a heat equaling your own. You yanked both his outer layers - shirt and jacket - down off his shoulders, trapping his arms. The t-shirt ripped easier than you had anticipated, the sound covered by the low, almost feral, growl from you. His skin exposed, you raked your blunt nails down his chest, putting your mark on him and making him arch up into your touch.

You leaned in and gave his nipples each a bite, following up with a soothing swipe of your tongue, all while your fingers fumbled to undo his belt and pants. Finally, you were able to slip your hand down the front of his pants, his stiff length fitting perfectly against your palm.

Dean groaned, his hips bucking up into your hand, and he tugged to free himself from the improvised bondage. You tucked your fingers under the waistband of both jeans and shorts and pulled them down to mid-thigh, exposing him to the cool air of the Bunker. Neither of you had any thought to the other occupants at that moment.

You had never gotten out of your pants so quickly, all the while feeling Dean’s lust-blown eyes burning into your skin as he watched you. With all fabric barriers discarded, you molded your body to Dean’s once again and ground your hips against him, drawing the most sinful sound from his lips. Pushing him backward, you got him seated properly on the lit up map table, before lifting yourself up to straddle his lap. The position pressed your soaked core against his cock and you rolled your hips for more friction. 

Dean’s lips latched to your shoulder when you sank down on him, muffling the cry that would otherwise have echoed through the whole Bunker. Your hands slid over his skin to grip his shoulders for leverage and you bit down on his throat to muffle your own sounds. 

The anger, or maybe just the residual adrenaline, still coursed through you, fueling the hard and fast pace you set, riding Dean like your life depended on it. Your lips found Dean’s again and you nipped his plump bottom lip. As hard as you both were panting, you were more breathing each other’s air rather than actually kissing, but the only thing that mattered now was reaching that high.

The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and both of your heavy panting breaths. Breaths that became moans, before turning into hoarse shouts as you quickly approached the edge. 

Your nails dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulders when you came, your muscles tensing and your pussy spasming around Dean’s cock. He followed a moment later, a hoarse cry of your name falling from his lips before he buried his face against your neck.

When you felt like you could breathe again, you slid off Dean’s lap and helped him stand, pulling his shirt and jacket back up and straightening the clothing. You were suddenly nervous and wondering what the hell had come over you earlier, your hands fidgeting with the frayed ends of the ripped t-shirt until Dean’s hands came up to cover yours.

Looking up into his eyes, you felt like your heart was about to swell right out of your chest. Those gemstone green eyes were brimming with love, but there was also a shadow of uncertainty lurking in the background. Rising up on your toes, you pressed your lips to Dean’s in an almost chaste kiss, a stark contrast to just moments before. 

“I-” Dean started, but had to stop and clear his throat before he could get the words out, “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know you can take care of yourself. I overreacted. And I can’t promise it won’t happen again,” he managed.

“Ah well,” you huffed, “I’ll just have to prove to you that I don’t need you to protect me,” you responded with a soft smile. 

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?” Dean teased.

“You’ll see,” you smirked and booped his nose.


End file.
